Michael Gideon
Michael Gideon (ミヒャエル・ギデオン), also known by his code name G, was a prominent member of the Imperial Liberation Front. Background Michael Gideon was one of the head commanders of the Imperial Liberation Front, known only as G. He was a commoner by birth. Imperial Academy Before he joined the front, he used to be a assistant professor at the Imperial Academy in Heimdallr. Since he was focused on political philosophy, he was in the position to heavily criticise many of Giliath Osborne's polices and reforms, as they stepped on Erebonian traditions and beliefs. By S.1201, Michael Gideon had begun a campaign of political activism against Giliath's policies and reforms by handing out flyers and publicly speaking about his disapproval of them. As a result of this behavior, Michael was dismissed from the university. During his time at the academy, Michael authored a text titled Marching Towards Dystopia in which he criticised Osborne's actions. He was mentored by a fellow professor at the academy, Professor Carton, who thought his manifesto was absurd, never imagining that the scenario presented within it would come true. Imperial Liberation Front Michael subsequently joined the Imperial Liberation Front after meeting C. Having helped the ILF with many of their plans and suffering failure at the hands of Class VII in the Nord Highlands, Michael chose to go on a suicide mission by attacking the West Zemuria Trade Conference. At the conference, Michael was supposedly killed at point blank by the Red Constellation jaeger corps that Osborne had hired to protect himself with. Personality Michael Gideon was an intelligent individual. He possessed an cold tactical mindset, however, he could be a bit melodramatic and often had others do his work for him. He was capable of holding his own in battle though and considered himself a patriot. Michael was very vocal about his beliefs, to the extent that he could be described as a radical. He was very much devoted to Imperial Liberation Front's cause of eliminating Giliath Osborne, and was willing to do anything to fulfill that cause, even if it meant harming youths or going on potentially dangerous missions. His main flaw though was that he was highly obsessive over his hatred of Giliath Osborne which probably led to his death by his hands. History Thefts in Celdic Michael Gideon was first introduced as the shadowy operator behind the thefts that were plaguing Celdic. When he saw that his compatriots had been discovered with the loot and beaten by Class VII, Gideon summoned Grunoja with his flute artifact and coerced it into attacking Class VII. After Grunoja was defeated, Gideon left the party alone to avoid being detected by the Railway Military Police who had shown up to help Class VII. He was then later seen watching Class VII head home by train. As he watched the train go by, he sensed the presence of 'C,' and greeted him. In their conversation, C expressed his surprise at seeing the 'Icy Maiden' show up and suggested that they may need to adjust their plans for the immedate future. Michael though stated that it wasn't necessary as it was a minor setback. He then admitted that they got a bonus out of it too because it provided them intel on how the RMP and the Intelligence Division coordinate their efforts,'' which made it all the worthwhile for him. C admitted that it was a valid point and asked if they should proceed with the next phase of their plan and Gideon said that they should.C then proceeded to leave, but as he left he heard Gideon say: C then replied with his own hopes that "his lofty ambitions be crushed to dust and swept away." Zender Watchtower Assault Michael Gideon shows up again during the terrorist attacks on the Calvard and Zender Gate Watchtower. During this period, Michael had masterminded both terrorist attacks, however he had used jaeger corp dropouts to do most of his work for him. Michael Gideon was then first properly introduced when Rean Schwarzer and his field trip group came across him and his followers conversing while exploring the Nord Highlands' Ancient Quarry. In his conversation with the dropouts, the dropouts were harassing him for the money that was owed to them. Adjusting his glasses, Michael stated that their claims were not true, as they hadn't fulfilled the terms of their contract. Gideon then continued that if the stalemate between both nations continued then they would have to find some other means of provoking them. The jaeger dropouts then started to complain until one of them (who called him by the codename 'G') asked him about how he came across the money. One of the other jaegers then started to comment on his backer. Gideon though told him that part of the terms of their contract was that they wouldn't inquire about his origins or organisation. He then threatened to terminate their contract if they didn't comply with it. The jaeger dropouts then started to panic and said that they would follow him. Gideon then told them that they wouldn't have to worry as everything would come to a boil soon. Suddenly, Gideon's attention is drawn by Gaius who had suddenly screamed out and the rest of Class VII. Shocked by their arrival, the jaeger dropouts asked who they were and they introduced themselves as Class VII. Class VII announced their intention to arrest them. However, Gideon was unswayed and calmly assessed the situation. Gideon then calmly asserted that Class VII were the ones who had stopped his plans in Celdic. After seeing their shocked faces, he admitted to being the one behind Celdic. He then introduced himself as Gideon or G in some circles. As he stated his intention of eliminating them, Gideon pulled out his gun and attacked Class VII with the jaegers backing him up. Gideon though lost the battle. After the battle was over, Gideon carefully listened to the jaeger Dropout cries of resignation, and listened as Millium Orion correctly identified the jaegers as a group called Bugbear. Carefully analyzing the situation, Gideon realized that Millium was a Ironblood known as the 'Silver Puppeteer' and 'White Rabbit'. Seeing that this was an opportunity that couldn't be wasted, Gideon used his flute artifact to summon the giant spider monster known as "Ginosha-Zanak" and ordered it to exterminate everyone including the members of Bugbear. Michael then watched as Ginosha-Zanak killed one of the members of Bugbear. He then stated his good-byes and escaped using his grappling hook. During the aftermath of the incident, Gideon met up with C again in front of their airship at the arranged meeting point. In their conversation, C stated that Gideon had done well, but Gideon was more surprised that C had shown up to meet him. C stated that a leader should make sure that the gears were grinding when planning something like this and complimented Gideon on the success of the operation. Gideon though was insulted and displeased, and he told C to keep his pity to himself. Gideon then restated that the goal of the mission was to stir up chaos between Calvard and Erebonia so as to let "him" drop his guard down, and that he had failed in doing so. C though disagreed and stated that the situation will still work to their advantage in the future as it showed him that his "ranks could be divided at any time." ''Hearing this, Gideon admitted that he had a point and suggested that they make preparations for the next stage of the plan. C then told him "That's the spirit." Gideon then left on the small aircraft with C. Summer Festival Attack On July 26, 1204, Michael Gideon participated in an operation to attack the Imperial Royal Family and kidnap Princess Alfin Reise Arnor. He was first seen meeting with his cohorts at midnight on July 25. After stealthily sneaking into the city unseen, Michael greeted his comrades in the Harbor and stirred them up with a rousing speech. The men then told him that the preparations were complete and asked if he needed any more men. Gideon told them that there was nothing to fear, so long as he had his flute. He then told everyone present that he would be counting on them all. Gideon then watched as the men cheered for him. He then waited until 2:24 pm on the day of the festival (after the parade was over), when he would use his flute to summon crocodile monsters from the nearby river to attack certain pre-determined locations where each of the royals were. At the set time, Michael Gideon proceeded to do so from his vantage point and then proceeded to the Crystal Garden where the Garden Party where Princess Alfin was at; was being held. Bursting in through a hole in the floor, Gideon then captured Princess Alfin and Elise Schwarzer and held them at gunpoint, while he fired at Carl Regnitz who had tried to stop him. Gideon then greeted Governor Regnitz and stated that while he had nothing personally against him, he was guilty by association because he had allied himself with "him." Governor Regnitz pleaded with Gideon to let the girls, but he refused on the basis of serving a bigger role which was to show that "he" couldn't protect the Imperials. Gideon then stated that he had no intention of harming the girls. Suddenly, he then heard Rean's voice calling to his sister and witnessed the arrival of Class VII. Gideon then told them that he had no intention of letting them interfere. He then sicked his pet crocodile monsters on the group, while he made his getaway through the hole with his hostages. At the halfway point, Gideon and his men stopped to rest. As he gloated over how smoothly his plan was going, Gideon asked the princess and her companion to wait a little bit longer. He then restated that he had no intention on harming one of the nation's treasures because he was a true patriot. He then reaffirmed that he was not a noble and that many of the other members in the ILF were commoners by birth. Gideon then hinted that there was a man among the elite who they could not ignore as he was threat, but before he could continue further they were interrupted by Elise who offered herself in the princess' place. Having noticed her, Gideon turned to Elise and addressed her. He then quickly deduced that she was a noble and after she introduced herself, he complimented her on her bravery. Suddenly, Class VII appeared and surrounded Gideon and cohorts. Class VII then demanded the release of the princess and Elise. Having heard their bravado, Gideon started to laugh and praised them for being gifted students. He then pretended to surrender and stated that he would return the girls, if they managed to defeat "him." Gideon then ordered his jaegers to choloform Elise and Alfin and pulled out his flute. He then used his flute to awaken the skeletal remains of Zoro-Agruga and ordered it to attack Class VII. After the battle was over, Gideon exclaimed his shock when Class VII defeated the beast. Laura S. Arseid and Fie Claussell then took the opportunity to destroy Gideon's flute by distracting him with a diversion, while Rean slashed his flute into two. Seeing that he was at a disadvantage, Gideon pulled out a knife and placed it over Alfin. He then declared that he was fully prepared to do whatever was necessary for the mission - even if it meant harming a Imperial. Right at that moment, a female voice rung out. Gideon is then relieved to see his companions Scarlet and Vulcan dropping down from above. He then reluctantly thanked the pair and chatted with them for a bit, Scarlet and Vulcan then mentioned to him that C had joined them too. C's voice then rung out and Gideon became surprised. He then stated his surprise at seeing C and questioned if he had thought that his plan was flawed. C stated that it was not the case and humbly praised him for his almost perfect plan, however, he also mentioned that no plan was perfect and that he had to be prepared for unexpected elements like Class VII. C then told Gideon that they had completed their primary objective and asked him to release the prisoners. Gideon agreed and ushered his men to comply. After the hostages were returned, Gideon then watched as C defeated Class VII and introduced the group to Class VII, Claire Rieveldt, Sara Valestein and the RMPs who had just arrived. Gideon then escaped with his cohorts by causing a tiny cave-in. West Zemuria Trade Conference A month later, after the attack on the Summer Festival, Gideon met up with his comrades again one last time in the Lunaria Nature Park. Gideon greeted Scarlet and Vulcan when they arrived and asked if they have completed their preparations. The two of them said that they did and Scarlet commented that Gideon was the one who should worry because he had the biggest role. Vulcan then commented on Gideon going to Crossbell and disputed that he should be the one to go. Gideon though disagreed disputing that he was the most disposable one since he had lost the flute and that they had to come to terms with the fact that a necessary sacrifice may be required. His comrades then commented on his seriousness and made fun of it, but they were still worried about him. C then arrived and greeted the trio. C addresses the group saying that they can't turn back now as the wheels have been set in motion. The trio agreed. C then turned to Gideon and asked if he was sure about going through with it, and Gideon stated that he was. Gideon then reaffirmed his loyalty and his resolution to the ILF's ideals and goals. Seeing his resolve, C wished him luck and made everyone promise to get back alright so that they could make a toast to their victory. Gideon then left for the last time. Gideon was then not seen for the rest of the game. However, it is later revealed in ''Trails of Cold Steel II, that he had died in the terrorist attack at the West Zemuria Trade Conference at the hands of the jaegers who had been hired by Giliath Osborne. Death In , Michael Gideon's death and what happens during the conference can actually be seen first-handedly. While he isn't actually shown at first, Michael Gideon is first seen arriving in an airship alongside with a second airship from the Anti-Immigrant Order of Calvard approaching Orchis Tower. The two groups then start shooting up the windows, whose emergency shutters are compromised along with the other security systems by Campanella who hacks the Orbal Network. However, since the windows are made out of reinforced bullet-proof glass, the airships' guns are unable to pierce them. Once everyone had gathered at the back of room, a unknown male voice (implied to be Gideon) resounds, and he introduces himself and his comrades as the Imperial Liberation Front and their alliance with the Anti-Immigrant Order. Michael then proceeds to notify them of their intentions to take down their "sworn enemy," Giliath Osborne, while the Anti-Immigrant Order shouts out at President Rocksmith about how they will kill him. As the representatives are trying to figure out what to do, the ILF and the Anti-Immigrant Order land their aircraft on the roof. All of them then proceed to exit the aircraft after putting on their masks and head straight for the representatives. , six Imperial Liberation Front members were slaughtered by Red Constellation. Behind the pillar, the seventh member can be seen right before being held hostage by Shirley Orlando.]] As Alex Dudley is trying to figure out their next move, a shaking occurs and all of the shutters come down effectively sealing off the staircases. Outside the building, all of the reporters and army officers are trying to figure out what happened. Michael and the other assailants are then seen engaging in battle with Dudley. Arios then shows up and helps the representatives to even the odds, and later Julia and Mueller join the fight as well, fighting off Michael and the other assailants. The tide then slowly began to turn against the terrorists and both groups proceed to retreat underground into the the various Geofronts, with the Special Support Section pursuing the ILF down to Geofront Block D. Once there however, they find the Imperial Liberation Front has been ambushed and massacred by the Red Constellation Jaeger Corps who were employed and granted power of attorney by the Erebonian government. Michael Gideon died along with them. Trivia * During one of Crow Armbrust's bonding events in , he goes around the country to apologize to those remaining in the ILF for his failure to exact revenge. One of the people he visits is Michael's grandmother, praying in a cathedral for Michael to be forgiven, noting that while his actions are unforgivable his concern for Erebonia was genuine. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Imperial Liberation Front Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters